


When Remus Learned About Quidditch (and Became a Successful Player)

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, I said don’t judge me, M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Quidditch, Rimming, So many quidditch jokes, So much come, Topping from the Bottom, a little bit of cosplay?, come everywhere, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: Remus comes across Sirius’s old Quidditch jersey, and takes an impromptu lesson while wearing it.This is literally just pure smut.





	When Remus Learned About Quidditch (and Became a Successful Player)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anonymous prompter who requested “Remus wearing Sirius’s Quidditch jersey”. This was fun to write!

“Oh, look what I found,” Remus says, smiling wide in the stifling summer heat of their new flat.   
  
They’re both in just their underwear, clothing doffed long ago to battle the unbearable warmth. The air conditioner is busted, and the cooling charms they’ve casted aren’t strong enough to battle the humidity. The windows are all open but there’s no breeze, only the sounds of noisy London traffic filtering into their tiny bedroom.   
  
Sirius looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor amidst a mess of unpacked books surrounding him in uneven stacks to see his boyfriend digging through a cardboard box labeled _SIRIUS’S SHITE_ — a box that had clearly been packed by Remus considering how neatly folded the scarlet and gold bundle he lifts out of it is. The expletive scrawled on the side just looks funny in Remus’s pretty, looping handwriting, and Sirius can’t help but grin. Remus shakes the cloth out and holds it up against himself like he’s contemplating purchasing a new shirt or jumper.   
  
“My old Quidditch jersey,” Sirius says, pushing his long hair away from his face and tying it back with a black band from his wrist. “Haven’t seen that thing in years.”   
  
“I _loved_ how you looked in your kit,” Remus says fondly, with a twinkle in his hazel eyes. “There was nothing sexier to sixteen-year-old me than you in this jersey, dripping sweat with your hair all wild and windswept.”   
  
“Is that so?” Sirius asks, smirking and arching an eyebrow.   
  
“That is so.”   
  
Remus steps over one of the book stacks carefully and moves over to their little bed where he lays the jersey out flat. Sirius watches as Remus’s fingers move delicately over the stitched letters of his last name—B L A C K— spread out in a slight curve above the number 6.   
  
“Like a man in uniform, do you Moony?”   
  
“Oh, shush. I’m not going to stand here and stroke your ego when we should be unpacking this absolute mess.”   
  
“If you prefer, we could lie down while you stroke me,” Sirius quips with a crude hand gesture in Remus’s direction. He’s not one to ever turn down a prime opportunity for sexual innuendo, especially when it comes to Remus. Remus just shakes his head and snorts and Sirius turns back to his book sorting.   
  
“You know, flying on a broomstick never was my forte,” Remus muses after a moment passes. “But I think I became decently skilled in _riding_ regardless. What do you think?”   
  
“Hm?” Sirius looks up and blinks, adjusting his eyes to take in the glorious sight before him. “Oh. _Fuck me_ .”   
  
Remus is standing there beside the bed, wearing the jersey and fucking smirking like he knows exactly what he’s doing. It’s too large on his much shorter frame— the sleeves fall over his hands, the hem barely covers his… _Merlin and Morgana_ , Sirius thinks as his eyes skim down his boyfriend’s gorgeous body. _He’s not wearing underwear anymore._   
  
He bites his thumbnail playfully and turns his back to Sirius, lifting one leg to kneel on the edge of the bed while exposing himself further.   
  
“Actually, I was hoping for the other way ‘round,” Remus teases with a wink. “Get your broomstick and get over here.”   
  
That’s all Sirius needs to hear before he’s up on his feet and stumbling over books to tackle the other man onto the mattress.   
  
Remus laughs, squirming as Sirius kisses his neck and moves his fingers beneath the jersey to tickle warm skin. Sirius ceases his torture to shift his weight to his knees, then pushes the jersey up and continues the trail of kisses from nipples to sternum to navel to hipbones, purposefully ignoring Remus’s growing erection as he makes his way lower and lower.   
  
“Moony, Moony, Moony,” Sirius mumbles against the soft skin of Remus’s inner thigh and smoothes one hand up his ribs, just to touch, to reach as much as he can. He wants to feel all of Remus at once, wants his hands and mouth on every scar, every blemish, every inch of flesh he can get to. He nuzzles into the curly brown hair at the base of Remus’s cock and breathes in the scent of sandalwood soap and sweat before wrapping his fingers around him and taking him into his mouth.   
  
If Sirius had to name his top three favorite pastimes, _sucking Moony’s dick_ would probably sit happily at position number two, snugly between _fucking Moony_ and _having Moony suck my dick_ . He savors the taste of his cock, relishes the feeling of Remus’s fingers in his hair as he sucks him down, adores hearing Remus whisper his name over and over, cherishes the blissful look on his face, revels in making Remus quiver and moan. He worships this man so fiercely and entirely and wants to give him everything he can. He _will_ give him everything he can.   
  
“Come here,” Remus says and bites his lip as Sirius kisses his way back upward to Remus’s soft, pink lips, both of their mouths opening to one another’s tongues and breathy moans. Remus parts his legs in invitation, and Sirius falls between them before sliding his arms around him and flipping them both over. Remus chuckles against his lips as he settles himself on Sirius’s lap, wiggling his bum against Sirius’s hard cock.   
  
“Cheeky,” Sirius whispers into his ear, sliding a gentle hand down Remus’s jersey-clad back and giving his naked arse a quick smack which only makes the smaller man giggle, and _fuck_ if Sirius doesn’t love that sound.   
  
Remus hooks his fingers into the waistband of Sirius’s pants and raises himself up just enough to push them down, then repositions himself slightly so that their erections are against one another. Sirius quickly kicks the pants away. He never tires of admiring the way their cocks look pressed together and the differences between the two— Sirius’s is thicker and darker compared to his lover’s, but Remus’s is uncut and perfectly pink peeking out from the hem of the jersey. Sirius could happily stare forever.   
  
His thoughts sort of disintegrate though, when Remus lifts one of Sirius’s hands and sucks two fingers into his lovely, warm mouth. Remus’s tongue tickles the pads of his fingers as he licks them slowly like a kitten lapping up cream, staring Sirius in the eye like he’s challenging him to not simply come undone by this alone. He probably could— every little thing Remus does makes Sirius turn to jelly, every lick or kiss or flirtatious look through his dark eyelashes sends him spiraling out of his mind every time.   
  
He’s completely boggled at how he got so damn lucky to land this beautiful boy, this magnificent man, this wondrous wizard, as he pushes his wet fingers into Remus’s arse and works him open. Remus’s face— he looks like he’s already ready to come too, but Sirius knows Remus can and will hold back until he’s had his fill— both metaphorically and literally.   
  
Sirius summons the tube of Muggle lubricant and it comes flying over toward them from an open box across the room. He slicks up his erection, then with a nod of reassurance from Remus, guides him down to take the full length of his cock.   
  
“Mmm, so how did you do it?” Remus asks between moans, fucking himself on Sirius’s cock with a spectacular rhythm. “What was your secret to being such a marvelous beater?”   
  
“A solid grip,” Sirius rasps, grabbing onto Remus’s narrow hips, fingertips digging into flesh. “And strong thighs.” He thrusts up into him harder but keeps the pace Remus had set, and Remus’s mouth falls open in silent shock.   
  
Remus has always been a good sport about it, has always been gagging for Sirius to fuck him into oblivion just as he is now. They do occasionally switch things up, but this is the way they both prefer it, with Remus eager to please and Sirius being naturally a tad selfish.   
  
“Strong thighs you say?” Remus questions with a playful grin. He presses his palms flat against Sirius’s chest and begins to move faster, riding Sirius’s dick like he was born to do it, and let anyone try to tell Sirius otherwise.   
  
The bed springs creak, the headboard bumps against the wall, and Sirius can’t help but smile at the wet spot near the bottom of the jersey as Remus’s rigid cock bounces against it. He groans, knowing he’s so, so close. With Remus moving so expertly, his cock is going to absolutely explode any second now.   
  
And when Remus rolls his hips in a little circle once, twice, three times, it does. Sirius lets out a strangled cry, head thrown back against the pillow as he empties himself into Remus’s tight arse. Remus slows down, and when Sirius is whimpering and completely finished, he stops and carefully pulls himself off with one hand behind himself to catch any dribbling mess. He rolls sideways onto the bed next to Sirius, smoothing a hand through the dark hair on his chest and nuzzling into his neck.   
  
“Eat me out,” he pleads, licking the shell of Sirius’s ear, and Sirius’s spent cock nearly comes back to life at that.   
  
If Sirius were being completely honest, _licking Moony’s arse_ is definitely on that favorite pastimes list, probably tied with _sucking Moony’s dick_ . He’s got no shame about it. He’s a goddamn dog, after all.   
  
And a fucking _loyal_ dog, to boot.   
  
He rolls Remus onto his back and moves downward, between his legs, bypassing the cock he so badly wants to take into his mouth once more and lifts his bollocks for a better view of his goal. He goes low, down to Remus’s hole, wet and dark and full of Sirius’s come.   
  
Sirius licks him there. He doesn’t get to do this often, but it’s so wonderfully intoxicating doing it, to taste Remus’s most private area and breathe in the heady aroma of his natural musk. He slips his tongue inside and glances up when he hears Remus moan to see him stroking himself. And _fuck_ , Sirius is definitely hard again.   
  
He can taste his own come, but he doesn’t mind it. He draws it out of Remus by holding him open with his thumbs and lapping it out. Sirius sucks and slurps and groans, bucking his hips against the sheets as Remus’s hand moves faster, then his free hand nudges Sirius’s shoulder.   
  
With one final loving lick to Remus’s arsehole, Sirius pulls himself away and lifts himself up onto his elbows, then kneels between Remus’s spread legs to watch the other man work himself over. He looks bloody amazing— his face is flushed, curls plastered onto his wet forehead, mouth hanging open— and he’s still in that fucking jersey .   
  
Sirius can tell he’s close and he grabs his own cock, jerking himself as he watches the pornographic display before him. Remus gasps, his toes curl, he arches his back and comes, spurting semen across the jersey, and it’s the most glorious goal in all of quidditch history.   
  
Sirius hovers over Remus, leaning on one hand as his second orgasm approaches. Remus looks up at him, loose-limbed and spent and blinking slowly, and he says the four words that do Sirius in every time.   
  
“Come for me, Sirius.”   
  
And he does. He comes onto his own jersey, choking out Remus’s name.   
  
He collapses against his chest, and Remus wraps his arms around his waist. They both turn sideways, clinging to one another in the smothering, oppressive heat as their mouths find each other once more for soft kisses, lazy tongues, and gentle nips.   
  
Sirius could die like this, right here, and he’d consider his life complete. He’ll get up in just a moment, to clean up and fetch water, then he’ll lie back down and kiss Remus some more, unpacking completely abandoned. For now though, he raises a hand to run his fingers through Remus’s damp hair and tangles their legs together, holding him close as he watches his eyes flutter shut.   
  
He thinks maybe Remus could’ve done fairly decently on the Gryffindor quidditch team.   
  
He’s quite a keeper, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta made literally no corrections to this, so anything questionable is 100% her fault (except for the felching, that was all me.)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
